FirePainter
by Flaming Mages
Summary: A story of two young mages and their adventures. (Story is based on RPG, so there is no telling how the story will go, BUT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO READ IT. Please Rand R)
1. Unexpected Meetings

Disclaimer: We (speaking for myself, and the friend that wrote this) own nothing of this wonderful world. Only the new characters that you see are  
ours to own. Carry on!  
  
A short girl walked along a dusty path to a small quiet spot near a small bubbling brook alive with fish and water plants. The red haired girl sat down on a rather large rock and set up a small easel, made just for her size. She was on the short side, but took no notice of it. Taking out her paints and brushes she began to artfully paint the scenery- taking great care to keep the colors separate and the painting neat. She loved to paint, and although she hated to admit it, she was rather good at it. Her father had been a mage, and she had hoped to have a special power like his healing magic too but it didn't look good for her. She sighed and looked at her creation so far. She had only started the river, capturing its iridescent blues, and the light reflections of the plants along the bank.  
  
Pulling out a thin brush, she dipped it into the green paint beside her. Mixing a lighter color with a darker she began to paint the swaying grass. She loved this spot and often was lost in her thoughts, like now. Her mind drifted elsewhere and she lost track of the time. When she finally came to her senses, it was late afternoon and she had to be back to help prepare the dinner. Carefully picking up her easel and paints, she hurried home.  
  
* * * *  
  
The girl walked away from building shivering. It had burned down her house, but all of her family members were still alive. Still alive because of her. She had not heeded the fire-quenchers warnings, and went in to save her brother. She was unburned, not one mark was on her body. No one could believe it. and no one wanted too.  
  
At least everyone's safe. The girl thought, she went to twirl her brown hair, but it wasn't there. It was the one part of her body that was burned and it left her hair short, like a boys. She laughed slightly, her parents didn't know how lucky there were to still have a daughter and a son. The floor had collapsed almost two feet away from her feet. Instinct had saved her. Now she had a raging headache, and it was time to go to sleep for the night. It was going to be nice to have her own room for once. Very nice.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're late Hanna." Her mother looked reproachfully at Hanna, her eyes resting on her stained fingers. Hanna sighed "I'm sorry, I was painting,"  
  
"I can see that," her mother said eyeing her painting things,  
  
"Well go get washed up and help me serve the guests," Upstairs Hanna set down her stuff in the hallway, going to the bathroom, see washed her face and hands and changed into some clean clothes.  
  
Hanna walked back downstairs and picked up one of the wooden trays laden with food on the counter. She headed over to a rather large table with about five people that came here regularly. They knew her and shouted their greeting as she placed the food down. After placing the last plate on the table, she walked back to get another order. She looked around for the table, when she had found it she headed over. It wasn't anyone she knew. 'Must've just arrived' she thought as she walked to the man at the table. He was in his early twenties and had sandy brown hair. He turned his head to look at her.  
  
"You new around here?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I just came here. I've been traveling awhile and needed a place to stay."  
  
Hanna nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. 'We don't get many traveling people around here, he must be doing something...' The sound of her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts,  
  
"If you're going to just stand there, at least stand and wash the dishes!" Hanna sighed and headed towards the sink.  
  
* * *  
  
The girl moaned as she woke up. She was definitely NOT a morning person. She was actually surprised that her little sister hadn't woken her up already. It had become some sort of tradition; Wake Kali up and make her miserable.  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, this wasn't her house, and where were her sisters? She scrambled out of bed and rushed down stairs...strait into another girl, who looked to be about her age. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, as both girls landed on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kali muttered, not looking at the other girl, and continued down the stairs towards where she hoped her parents would be.  
  
'Parents, parents, parents. Where are you?' Kali glanced around the large room, frantically searching for the familiar look of her moms flaming red hair, or her brothers wailing cry. Her gaze spotted on something, her sister's toy! Yes, dogging through the crowded hall she made her way towards her family.  
  
"Mother. Father. Sammie!" Sammie, her younger sister, gave out a happy squeal, but her parents held her back. Kali was glad that they were keeping her sister out of the massive crowd.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me for breakfast?" Kali asked cheerfully sitting down next to her brother. Her parents grabbed her brother and made him sit away from Kali. What's she doing? Kali wondered. There wasn't anything wrong with the seat as far as she could tell. Kali glanced quizzically at her mother, motioning her brother, away. What was happening?  
  
"Mother? Father?" The cheerful smile was slowing vanishing from her face. Her parents averted their gazes, but the littlest child, from across the table, piped up.  
  
"Mommy says you're not our sister anymore?" Wha? Not there sister anymore? Kali searched her parents face to see if that was true, but it wasn't any joke.  
  
"Why?" "Kali," Her mother hesitantly reached out to her, and then with drew her hand, "We want to leave you here, you'll find a job easily, it just. oh baby, people are scared of you, it'll help you if no one knows what you can do." Kali paled and then abruptly she got up and stamped her feet. The candles placed strategically around the room were starting to flicker, and die. Her parents backed away from her.  
  
"Run," Kali muttered in a low growl, almost in shock "Don't come back, don't ever, come back" Her parents scrambled away, although Sammie tried to hug her. Kali pushed her away. She didn't want to have anything to do with that family anymore. Kali only got a glimpse of the anguish on little Sammie's face before she was rushed away, and Kali fell into darkness- the candles had gone out.  
  
A/N Well, that's it for chapter one! Hope to see you next chapter! 


	2. A Mage is discovered

Disclaimer: Writer 2- Here's chapter two! Thanks to those who reviewed before this was er."reposted?" Well aaaannnnyway. Writer 1- Anyway, We own nothing, and your babbling again. Writer 2- So? What's wrong with that? Writer 1- Here's Chapter 2, enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Hanna frantically searched for a candle or lantern. Reaching around on the counter she found a small lantern and some matches. Striking one she lit the lantern. Leaving the kitchen she entered the dinning area where the light cast a haunting glare over the inside of the building. She quickly went around attempting to light all the lanterns and candles once again. Slowly light filled the room, calming some of the residents there. As she lit the last candle she saw the girl she crashed into on the stairs. She looked extremely distraught and was not in a pleasant mood. Hanna finished lighting all the wicks and placed the lantern back in the kitchen. Upon re- entering the dining area she looked for the girl. She wasn't where she had been sitting. Quickly glancing around she saw her leaving the inn. Hanna followed her through the town to the spot she had been sitting in not-so- long ago, in front of the river. She quietly walked up to her.  
  
"Hey," she said. The other girl merely looked at her and turned away. "It was you who made the candles blow out isn't it? You have some sort of magic don't you?" The girl still remained quiet. It was some time before Kali actually spoke,  
  
"It's not my fault, I didn't do anything. I just saved my brother and what happens? I get treated like a freak." she sighed and became quiet again. Hanna felt bad for the girl and said the first thing that came to her mind,  
  
"You could stay at my mother's Inn. I'm sure if you help she'll give you rent and board for free." the girl still didn't do anything but sit in angry silence. Hanna turned and started to head back to the Inn, when she heard Kali's voice,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hanna smiled and nodded and started off towards home once again.  
  
***  
  
The sun was setting sending brilliant colors across the sky. And while the sun lazily sunk beneath the horizon, Hanna and her family were busy rushing around taking orders from boarders and customers. Hanna practically ran to deliver the orders for the hungry guests and was often being yelled at by her mother to hurry up. Her father was late coming home from work again and was not around to help with the chores. Hanna sighed as her mother yelled at her to take an order to table nine. Quickly tying her hair back with a dark green ribbon she took the order and headed over to the table. Upon her return she saw the girl she had spoken to earlier standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Her eyes where a bit bloodshot, but other than that she looked perfectly fine. Hanna walked up to her,  
  
"Good thing your here, we need all the help we can get," She took her arm and dragged her over to her busy mother, "Mother this is..."  
  
"Kali" the girl cut in.  
  
"Well Kali, make you self useful and go wash the empty tables, can't stand a dirty Inn."  
  
Kali looked around after the girl who had helped her earlier disappeared. She was overwhelmed. There were thousands of people in her confused state of mind, and she didn't know where to start. Suddenly she found the girl back at her side. She grinned at her self-consciously.  
  
"Start at the table in the corner," The other girl advised. They haven't been here before so they won't know if you do something wrong. And believe me, my first time." The other girl rolled her eyes, "I made so many mistakes that my mom almost threatened to make me wash dishes for the rest of my life." That surprised a laugh out of Kali and after a few more prompting she started over to the table in the corner. It was a start of a new life.  
  
Hanna watched as the new girl washed the tables. She caught on pretty quickly, quicker than she had. She winced as she thought about cleaning dishes. Shaking her head however, and she began to serve the table again. She had a rather large tray with many orders from the customers, when Kali came up to her saying  
  
"Well, I've washed all the tables. Now what?" Hanna breathed a sigh of relief,  
  
"Take some of these orders and hand them out." Passing her a dish complete with chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans, she pointed to the owner of the dish, "See that man at table nine? This is his. Give it to him and maybe he'll give you a tip."  
  
Hanna headed off with the rest of the orders as Kali walked towards table nine. She placed the food in front of the boarder and was about to walk away when he said something.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked politely, turning, hoping he was giving her some money.  
  
"You were the one who made the lights flicker, and the girl who saved the young boy from a fire," he said.  
  
Kali's face burned as she looked down at her feet, 'How does he know!?'  
  
"You are a Mage."  
  
Kali's head shot up as she heard this sentence, "What?"  
  
"You're a Mage and without the proper training your magic can go astray, like it did the other night."  
  
"How do you know about that?" she asked shocked he was telling her this.  
  
"I was in the room when it happened, seeing your parents have left you stranded, you have but one possibility, but to come with me to Winding Circle," he said, rather calmly and plainly. Kali felt her temper rising at the mention of her family, the flames in the fireplace burned brighter. Realizing he was right about controlling her magic, she rushed out of the room.  
  
Hanna had just put the last plate of food on the table across from the fireplace when she saw something strange happen, the flames rose in the small space sending a flood of heat towards the people sitting at the table. Hanna quickly turned around and saw her friend leaving. She watched as the newcomer stood up quietly, and calmly dropped some money on the table for his uneaten dinner, and followed her out of the Inn. Now Hanna was suspicious. She took off the apron she ha thrown on and dropped it in the kitchen. She trotted to the doorway to follow the strange man. He was across the street looking down at the ground. As she followed him, she also looked down on the ground, but there was nothing there. Hanna kept to the shadows, swiftly following him through the maze like streets. They had gone a little ways when he finally lead her to a dark street where Hanna had always avoided going in. Moving with her back pressed against the wall she hid behind a large wooden box. There was a glowing light at the end of the street, and she saw the man move towards it. Kali appeared, threatening looking in the dim light. The mysterious person did not make a move towards her, but calmly spoke once again,  
  
"Kali, you have to listen to me."  
  
A wooden crate near his feet burst into bright orange and red flames. He casually stepped aside. Kali no looked more threatening than ever with a bright flame held in her right hand.  
  
"Kali! You are not able to control your magic, if you keep going around like this, threatening everyone you don't like with magic, you'll wreck havoc on the whole city!"  
  
She knew he was right, she calmly looked at the flame in her hand, thinking, she put the flame out. The street was dark again with just a dim glow from the remains of the wooden box.  
  
"Right," he turned and walked back the way he and Hanna had come. When he passed her by, Hanna shrank into the shadows. She was sure he couldn't see her.  
  
"You can come out now," he turned to the exact place where Hanna was hiding. She stood up, eyes filled with wonder and confusion. However Kali looked rather relieved that she wasn't alone.  
  
"I'll take you both back to the Inn," he finished. Kali and Hanna walked ahead of the Mage from Winding Circle. They had been quite some time when Kali finally spoke,  
  
"So, I'm going to be a Mage," Hanna smiled at this, "Mum, won't be too happy when she finds out your quitting your job on the first day," Kali laughed.  
  
"So, what is Winding Circle anyway?" she asked. Hanna knew about the place well, having dreamt of going there to become a Mage. "Many powerful Mages have learned to use their magic there. The four most powerful that they have seen were brought there by Niko Goldeye. One of them was a criminal, and he discovered he had plant magic, and saved him from working the rest of his life on the docks. He became one of the greatest Mages under the eye of a Mage named Rosethorn. His friends were powerful too, Sandry actually combined their magic together and they could speak in mind speech with each other." Hanna sighed, "You are so lucky you are going there."  
  
"Lucky?" Kali asked incrediusly turning to stare at Hanna. "My family disowned me and you say I'm lucky?"  
  
Hanna blushed, "At least you have somewhere to go" She pointed out. Kali sighed, and didn't say anything. Hanna might think she was lucky to be going to Winding Circle, but she would rather have her family back. Besides, if she went to the magic place, what would they teach her other then to destroy. That's what fire was used for after all. Hanna seemed to be able to read her thoughts, or maybe her emotions.  
  
"Fire is good, it brings warmth, light, it's not all bad."  
  
"So you say now, but in the end, it's only used for destruction" Hanna looked up at her friend. 'She denying everything, she doesn't want to go.' 'Well would you want to leave the place you loved, even if you've been disowned?' Hanna argued with herself. She looked back down at the ground. They remained silent for the rest of the walk home. The sun had finally set, leaving a purpley dark sky, scattered with bright twinkling stars. 


	3. Traveling

Writer 2: Diiiissclaimer time!  
  
Writer 1: *shakes head* You've been drinking Strawberry cordial again, haven't you?  
  
Writer 2: How could I? It doesn't exist.  
  
Write 1: That's what I'm afraid of.  
  
Writer 2: *smiles innocently*  
  
Writer 1: You should probably stop writing this.  
  
Writer 2: Yeah probably.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at the Inn Hanna cautiously tip toed past the kitchen up to her room, leaving the man, and Kali to talk about her Winding Circle, and begin a bit of her training. She was beginning to let out all her frustration. She was in a jealous rage, that this new girl was going to be a Mage, laid down on her bed and shoved her head under her single pillow. 'I have ALWAYS wanted to be a Mage, and what happens? She ends up being one, but noooo, not me. I'm just Hanna, poor boring Hanna. I'll probably end up working here all my life...' she heard a rattling from her desk. Taking her head out from beneath the pillow she looked at her desk. Her red paint bottle was shaking.  
  
"What the..." she said out loud.  
  
The paint bottle however, eventually began to slow down and stop moving. Hanna rubbed her eyes, and swung her feet down to the floor. She picked up, the small canvas, that she had been working on and placed it on her eisle in the corner of the room. Picking out the paints she needed, she dipped her paintbrush in the pale orange, and began to finish what she had started.  
  
Hanna put the paintbrush down. She had been working on this painting, relieving her stress. She looked at the picture. It was of a great flame. She had spent most of the night, painting all the details, details even she didn't know she put. Pictures, in the flames. Pictures you had to look very closely to see. She looked over at the candle lighting her room, it was almost time for her to be getting up for her morning chores. Looking at her painting she decided to bring it down the stairs and hang it up. Hanna had to be quite while walking down the stairs, for they squeaked rather loudly. As she got to the bottom, she leaned the picture against the wall. Hanna tiredly put another log beneath the cast iron stove. As she watched the flames rise she had a flash back of last night. Her friend was going to be a Mage, while she sat here and cleaned. As the flames rose, so did her temper. She decided to start chopping potatoes for this mornings breakfast. She soon set about with a rather large knife in hand chopping up the vegetables. As she reached for another potato, she heard a small noise. The noise of a man breathing. She still didn't quite have all the lights on, so she really could not see past the counter upon which she was working, but she knew some one was there. As she rounded the corner, she saw the glow of a small light upon the wall. However, what she didn't realize that it wasn't a candle making that faint glimmer, it was her painting. She stared at the panting, and as she did, she saw the pictures move, well, pictures inside the flames.  
  
Then she heard the voice of the Mage come from somewhere behind her,  
  
"You know, your friend isn't the only one who has magic. You have it too. I'm sorry I failed to see it before. It's different than your parents magics so it was difficult to detect and you don't have as much as most others, but looking at this picture, I can see the magic you painted into it." Hanna's eyes grew wide. She was going to be a Mage! Kali peeked her head out from behind the older man. In the dim glow of the painting there were tear marks streaking down her face, but a happy smile was starting to appear and Hanna could almost imagine Kali as the girl she had once been, before the fire, before the magic. She smiled back at the other girl, her smile jubilant. They were going to be Mages together.  
  
***  
  
Hanna and Kali had left soon after the sun had risen in the east. The Inn keeper's daughter said a teary goodbye to her mother, and set off with her friend, and the Mage to Winding Circle. Hanna was sitting up front with the mage chattering away, excited as can be. He smiled as he thought 'She's as excited as I was when I first heard I was going to be a Mage.' But something made him look back into the carriage, Kali was sitting in the corner of the cart, knee's pulled up to her chin. ' Hanna follwed the Mage's gaze to the young girl in the back. She quickly climbed over the seat to see what was wrong with her. Kali looked up when Hanna spoke, "Kali, what's wrong?" she sighed before she spoke,  
  
"I know I should be over the fact that I've been abandoned, but leaving them here, without saying goodbye is really difficult."  
  
The black haired girl turned her head towards the house they were stopped in front of. Hanna looked and saw a couple of younger kids playing in the yard. One had a couple of burn scars on him. They looked up at the stopped carriage, and Hanna suddenly knew what Kali was talking about. This war house they were stopped right in front of it, and she couldn't bare to look her siblings in the eye. However, her little brother was more than willing to say hi. He ambled over on his short little legs and pointed at Kali's head,  
  
"Kali!" he said excitedly.  
  
Kali cringed at the sound of her name. He still didn't understand. She forced herself to turn around and look, there was the little child, standing looking as innocent as ever. She smiled, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Brendan, how's it going?" Suddenly she heard the creaking of a door opening, and her mothered peered out, seeing the strange cart, the children, and... Kali, she quickly called them all into the house. Brendan however refused to go. He cried out Kali's name as her mother dragged him back into the house. Kali got one last look of her brother's tearstained face as the cart set off again. All Kali could do was cry from then on, and all Hanna could do was try and comfort her, but having never been neglected by her family she really could not comfort her at all.  
  
The Mage looked back every now again to see if everything was ok, and the only thing Hanna could do was give him a small smile and continue to wait until Kali had calmed down.  
  
(a/n Sorry about the spacing, but it keeps messing the fiction up when I upload it *sigh*) 


End file.
